CoreD Core D Molecular Virology Core is comprised of an HIV/AIDS DNA sequence analysis component, a BSL-3 virology facility, and microRNA function/RNA interference technologies to serve the evolving needs of basic and clinical translational HIV and associated opportunistic infections research at Duke University. The specific aims of the Molecular Virology Core are: 1. Provision of Core Services to facilitate the implementation of DNA sequencing, molecular virology assays, and state-of-the-art support for RNA interference and microRNA functional analyses in CFAR laboratories through shared resources in a cost efficient manner. 2. To provide expertise and core resources related to the role of specific human genes in the replication and pathogenesis of HIV-1, opportunistic infections or AIDS-associated malignancies. 3. To stimulate interdisciplinary collaborations between academia and industry to further improve the technology offered by the Core and to provide a solid resource on which collaborations can be fostered. 4. To provide education and training opportunities to CFAR scientists in existing and newly developed virologic methodologies. In order to achieve these aims, the Molecular Virology Core is A) committed to maintaining a high quality of reagents and data through multiple QA/QC procedures and B) establishing a virologic resource that is based on current and future scientific needs of CFAR investigators.